goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Caillou Anderson
Caillou Anderson is an extremely popular character in the GoAnimate community, mostly depicted as a clumsy airhead and a troublemaker with a dark and immature personality. In fact, he is likely the "mascot" of the GoAnimate community. He was originally a character from the Canadian children's TV series Caillou. He is a four-year-old boy living with his parents Boris and Doris, his little sister Rosie and his cat Gilbert. He attends pre-school with a few other kids, under Ms. Martin. He was born on June 12, 1999, which makes him 19 years old. Caillou's best friends are Dora, Leo, Sarah, Clementine, and the twins Jason and Jeffery. Caillou also constantly gets bullied and picked on by Arthur. Arthur thinks of Caillou as a clumsy dumb kid, which Caillou gets annoyed by. One time Arthur put bullet ants on Caillou’s chair in school, causing Caillou to yell in pain and cry, making Arthur laugh at him. Another time, Arthur got Caillou suspended from school for no reason, when Caillou was innocent, causing Caillou to be upset. There are many GoAnimate episodes featuring Arthur bullying poor Caillou. Description Caillou is a bald four-year-old boy with a round face and nose. He wears a yellow shirt with a red neckline, blue shorts, and red sneakers. His size varies from the countless videos he is in, but he is most commonly shown as being a fair bit smaller than his parents, though larger than Rosie. His age also varies from series to series, mostly from 4 to 12 years old. Sometimes he is even in 12th grade or an adult. In Maddox121's videos he is born on August 31, 1997 making him 20 years old, He also confirms that his series takes place in 2007. Being a popular GoAnimate character, Caillou's appearance varies from video to video, with some creators preferring a more accurate look, and some adding their personal t ☀2017ouches to his design. A gallery exists to catalogue his various designs. Family Caillou lives with his parents, his father Boris, his mother Doris and his little sister Rosie. He lives close to his grandparents. Other GoAnimaters add additional brothers and sisters to his family. The most common being Daisy and Cody Name The name Caillou originates from the French term "caillou", which defines any small rock you normally see outside ("pebble" or "small rock") because Caillou is bald like a rock. His last name is never stated in the actual Caillou series, and as such, many GoAnimate users have given Caillou made-up ones, the most common being Caillou , Due to the French spelling of his name, most GoAnimate videos mispronounce his name. The official pronunciation of his name is "Kye-you", according to Blowanimate, though most GoAnimate voices render his name as "Kaylew" or "Kay-Eye-Ew". Looks Like Caillou has fair skin, bald hair, black eyes, a yellow T- shirt with a red collar, blue shorts, white socks with a red line, and red sneakers. In real life Caillou was originally first created in April 1989 by Hélène Desputeaux, who had drawn him for the first time at this time as she was pregnant with her daughter. In 1997, the TV show was first aired on Teletoon in Canada, and Caillou was the first program to ever air on this channel. But eventually Caillou was taken off from Teletoon. Signature Color His signature color is Yellow. Future He won the 1 Billion Dollar lottery so he has a theme park, waterpark, a mansion, a golden toilet, and EVEN A PIECE OF THE TITANIC!!! Ex. Caillou/Gallery Caillou/Brothers Caillou/Quotes Caillou/Versions Category:Pbs kids Category:Canadians Category:People from Canada Category:Jack Paul approves this page Category:Good Characters Category:Sons Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:1997 Births Category:Caillou Category:Caillou's family Category:Troublemakers Category:Those Arrested Category:Grounded Videos Category:Fathers Category:Children Category:1982 Births Category:Non troublemakers Category:Nice characters